Kingdom Hearts Random Stories, chapter 2
by MiaofForks
Summary: Co-wrote chapter 2 with Midnight Water Rose, so this is the chapter I helped with. Involves Demyx, tape recorders, and Shiny object from the FUTURE!


**Cherry: **_Hey! Okay so this is a new chapter from Kingdom Hearts RANDOM Stories! _

**Rose: Okay, this is my new co-host/BEST SISTER EVER Cherry, she kinda stole the beginning and the keyboard from me...And BEFORE I forget, I don't own Kingdom Hearts-if I did, Murluxia would still be alive.**

**Cherry: And probably a girl...**

**Rose: Like I said, she stole the keyboard from me.**

* * *

One day in the castle whose name we don't remember Demyx (whose sitar had been taken from him because he had been goofing off from his work) he stumbled across a sleek metalic object.

"BUTTONS!" he grabbed it, pressing a button. "MUST PUSH THE BUTTONS!"

He pressed it again, then he pressed the RED button. "_MUST PUSH THE BUTTONS!"_

He dropped it, and hid behind the nearest corner. Then, he realized it was a contraption from the FUTURE!

"Luxord must have been messing with time again," he picked up the futuristic object and ran off with his new 'shiny thing from the FUTURE' to find his sitar.

* * *

***RECORDING***

**Demyx: **AWSOME! Found my sitar! Xemnas was really, really dumb for hiding it under his bed in a locked trunk. Anyway, here's my newest hit! Hit it Sitar!

_(stums sitar)._

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And one that farm he had a Xemnas. E-I-E-I-OH! With a_ nothing _here and a _nothing_ there. Here a _nothing_, there a _nothing_, everywhere a _nothinggggggggg_! Old McDonald had a-Oh hey boss...

**Xemnas: **What are you doing? And how did you get your sitar?

**Demyx: **_Nothing_... And, ummm, I just found it, you know, just laying there?

**Xemnas:** Not in a trunk I suppose?

**Demyx:** Well, not in a trunk under your bed that was_ locked..._

**Xemnas: **I doubt that.

_(sound of footsteps walking away)_

**Demyx: **Anyway...where was I?...OH, yeah...

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Xigbar. E-I-E-I-OH! With a wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide, oooooooooopen spacessssssss, here and a wide, open space there! Here a wide, open space, there a wide, open space. Everywhere a wide open space! Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH!

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Xaldin. E-I-E-I-OH. With a danciiiiiiiing here and danciiing there! Here some dannciiiiiing, there some dancing. Everywhere some dancing. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

**Xaldin**: What did you say water freak?

**Demyx: **Nothing...

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx:** Phew, lost him. Okay! NEXT VERSE!

Old Macdonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Vexon! E-I-E-I-OH! With _ice, ice baby_ here and_ ice, ice, baby_ there. Here a scaaaaryyyy face, there a scaaarry faaace. Everywhere a sccaaaarrryyyy faaaceeee... Run for your lives!

**Vexion:** Come back here you water minded sloth!

**Demyx:** hahahaaaa! I'm faaaaster thennnnnn you!

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Lost him, dropped him, put him in a coffin. Hey I could rap that. What up foo? Oh, wait. I was on a mission...Ahhhh, I can kill heartless later. Back to the song!

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Lexaeus. E-I-E-I-OH! With a...with a ...with a SILENCE here and a SILENCE there. Here a SILENCE, there a SILENCE everywhere a SILENCE! Old McDonald had a...Oh hey Lexaeus.

**Lexaeus: **...

**Demyx: **Should I run?

_(silence)_

**Demyx**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

_(sound of running feet...again)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on the farm he had a...oh hey Axel.

**Axel: **Nevermind, I don't want to know.

_(sound of walking feet and then a door closing)_

**Demyx: **Ahem, ahem, a-hem, a-em, a-a-a-a-hem, aaaaaaaa-he-he-he-he-em. Hey! That sounds like a-HAM! Gosh now I'm all hungry...

_(sound of walking and the sitar)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Zexion. E-I-E-I-OH. With and illusion here, and an illusion there. Here an illusion, there an illusion, everywhere an illusi- _Where did all this meat come from?_

_(sound of chewing)_

**Demyx**: Hmmmmm...So tasty...Wait, Zexion, put the book dooooooooooooooooooownnn!

_(sound of Demyx being chased yet again)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Saix. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Saix. E-I-E-I-OH. With a puppy here and a puppy there. Here a puppy, there a puppy. Everywhere a PUPPY!

**Saix: **Back! Stay away from me! Demyx!

**Demyx:** PUPPY!

_(sound of Demyx chasing Saix)_

**Demyx: **Drat, lost him. Oh, well. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Luxord. E-I-E-I-OH. With a poker game here, and a poker game there. Here a game of go fish, there a house of cards, everywhere there are cards, cards. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Marluxia. E-I-E-I-OH. With flowers, here and rainbows there. Here some flowers, there a rainbow, everywhere some fl-OMYGOSHSHE'SGONNAKILLME!

**Marluxia: **Get back here! And for the record I am NOT A GIRL!

_(more sounds of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Wow, I probably burned some serious calories. Anyway, Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Larxene-

**Larxene: **If you finish that verse you will never see, hear, taste, talk, OR be able to play sitar, since it will be in a thousand peices and you will be gravelly injured.

**Demyx:** Nevermind then...umm...Aren't you going to leave now?

**Larxene: **No.

**Demyx:** Alright then, And on that farm he had a Xion...

**Larxene: **Well? I wasn't stopping you.

**Demyx: **E-I-E-I-OH. With an annoying voice here and an annoying voice there, here an annoying voice, there an-

**Xion: **You find my voice ANNOYING?

**Demyx: **Why yes, yes I do.

**Xion: **Just run before I kill you.

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Whew, that was close. NEXT VERSE!

Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Roxas. E-I-E-I-OH. With a memory otta reach here, and a memory otta reach there. Here a memory otta reach, there a memory otta reach, everywhere a memory otta reach. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

Old McDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had an Axel. E-I-E-I-OH. With a FIRE here and a FIRE there. Here a FIRE, there a FIRE, everywhere a FIRE! FIRE!. Old McDonald...no longer had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH!

**Roxas: **Is that the end?

**Axel: **You know, I'm kinda glad I burnt down THAT farm Now he can't continue.

_(murmured agreement)_

**Demyx: **LAST VERSE! OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM! E-I-E-I-OH! AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD **ME! **E-I-E-I-OH! WITH A DANCE WATER-Wait...Axel? What are you going to do with that? AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! NO! Xion? Hel-Puppy! NO! BAD PUPPY! STAY AWAY FORM ME WITH THAT! BAD PUPPY! Zexion, put the book down...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(sound of tape recorder being dropped under the couch and Demyx trying to fight off everyone but Roxas, Xemnas, and Luxord)_

**Roxas: **Shouldn't we help him?

**Luxord:...**

**Xemnas: **No.

_(sound of feet walking away and Demyx screaming like a little girl)_

***End of Recording***


End file.
